


Autumn Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billie thinks it's cute when Gerard Rambles
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Autumn Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but I wrote this a while ago and I figured why not post it here and let others see, I dont see alot of people shipping these two which is a shame cause I think they're cute together ...anyways enjoy the cute fluff <3

Wind blew in the Autumn air, leaves fell from trees in various colours of yellows, oranges and browns, Billie and Gerard were out for the evening grabbing some coffee and a bite to eat. Gerard’s Striped scarf flowing as the pair walked hand in hand down the street admiring the atmosphere around them. 

With Halloween around the corner, Gerard was rambling on about planning Frank’s birthday surprise with Ray and Mikey, Billie just smiled at his lover’s enthusiasm and creativity, The way he got so passionate about people in his life was so adorably sweet. 

“Anyways the plan is that Mikey and I-” Gerard said before being interrupted by Billie. Billie smiled warmly noticing Gerard’s hair blowing in his face, he brushed the hair behind his ear with a smirk before giving him a soft kiss “There, sorry just...y’know...couldn't help it”. 

Gerard blushed softly scrunching his nose with a little smirk, giggling softly he pulled Billie in for another kiss as he sighed happily “Aww, That's sweet Billie, Thank You, anyways as I was saying..”. He kept his rambling while Billie listened sipping on his coffee every so often as they continued their walk home, leaves crunching beneath their feet with each step.


End file.
